No such thing as an Innocent Princess
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: Duncan starts to drop some not too subtle hints that he wants Courtney... D X C M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so the main objection of this story is that Duncan is trying to seduce Courtney without being forward about it. he's sort of dropping random hints here and there, waiting for her to tip over the edge.**

uncan smirked inwardly as he watched Courtney sit on the steps to their cabin. She was sketching things quietly on chalky white paper, looking absolutely engrossed in whatever she was drawing. He raised an eyebrow and grinned mishceviously to himself as he slowly approached her.

_After this, there's only gonna be one thing that she's engrossed in._

He thought to himself as he sat himself beside her, propping his head on his hand. He eyed her face curiously, observing her scrunched up expression carefully. He loved the way she looked when she , her angry frusturated expressions were the best, he just found it simply adorable when her freckles rose, almost tickling her stunning eyes. Thankfully, she continued to look down at her paper, not to see him gawking at her. He wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her ear to his mouth, curling his lips around her soft ear lobe, but resisted the erges.

He decided to initiate is plan.

He stretched out his hand, as if to wave it in front of her face. He saw her eyebrows furrow so he hurried before she could look up. As he waved his hand in front of her face, saying devilishly, "Princess, you awake?" he let the side of his palm hardly graze over the bulge that was her hidden breast. He did it hard enough so that it would penetrate through the padding of her bra, but gently enough so it would send electric currents of arousal through her body. He saw her tense up almost immediately, but he continued to wave his hand in front of her face, making in seem as though it truly was an accident. Light blush graced her features and her eyes slowly trailed over to meet his curious, almost lustful gaze. Her eyebrows were arched dangerously, but he could see that new, profound desire flashing behind her long lashes.

Or his own wants were clouding over his vision, making his fantasies come true.

No, if that was true Courtney would be sucking vigourously on his co--

"Yes, Duncan?" He could hear the confusion and frusturation wrapped around her words, turning him on some more. "I was just wondering if you had fallen asleep or something." He said nonchalantly, retracting his hand from in front of her face. He was smirking at her, his eyes half lidded. Courtney shot a final glare at him, and slammed her notebook shut, stomping away from the mischevious Duncan. He watched her as she retreated, his eyes mostly on her cute, plump ass as it swayed with her quick walking. He liked the way she pretended as if it hadn't happened, but he knew that it caught her off gaurd. He could just imagine her wet womanhood, pulsating raging heat after he was done with her... God he wanted to moan and tug on himself SO badly. But he was saving it for her.

"She t_otally_ wants me."

-------------------------------------------------

Duncan sat across from Courtney, leaning on his hand again, watching her as she picked almost timidly at the thick, mound of what looked like a clump of shit in her bowel. She kept her head down, making her hair fall around her like a light brown curtain. Duncan chuckled darkly to himself, nudging his fork to the side of the table, letting it clatter to the ground.

"Oops, my bad." He said almost too sarcastically. Geoff raised his eyebrows, smiling, beaming approval at Duncan; Geoff was fully well aware of Duncan's intentions, as was DJ. Duncan returned the smile as he reached down, stretching his arm forward rather then downward,

"It should be over here somewhere..." He brushed Courtney's knee, making her look up curiously, but her hair still hung around her face. He locked his gaze with hers just as he pushed his hand against her inner thigh. He watched as her eyes widened and blush arose on her light brown cheeks. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks as well as his lower regions when he realized that she wasn't protesting, but was stunned. Her eyes were pleading, but he didn't know if they were begging for more, or begging for _mercy. _

He smirked to himself again and thought, _Of you'll be begging for mercy alright, Princess._ But Duncan suddenly realized what he was originally trying to do, and noticed that he was taking it a bit too far, especially since their entire team was around them, most of which weren't watching, but he could feel a few prying eyes...

_Okay... you got your reaction... pull away. _Duncan inwardly argued with himself, but he couldn't. His heart was pounding as his fingers slid forward, pushing against Courtney's womanhood. He saw her eyes glaze over, and her lids slightly slide over the top half of her eyes. Her lips parted ever so slightly, and she mewled quietly... he felt the buldge in his pants pulsing. He was so horny at that moment...

When suddenly she snapped back to reality.

Her eyes shot open and her face flushed. her legs clamped around his hand, making him want to groan himself, but she screaming, pulling him back into the real world. She stood quickly, her legs parting so his hand would leave, and she dashed out of the mess hall, with Duncan still leaning heavily against the table, his hand sweaty, hanging under the table.

"Holy shit dude." Geoff mumbled, but Duncan wasn't listening.

He grinned to his two friends, ignoring the fact that everyone was looking over as a response to Courtney's scream, and growled huskily, "Who said that princesses are innocent?"

**I;m sorry if you're confused. If you guys want, I will continue! Definetly gonna be a lemon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. UGH! It was bad. thanks for the reviews I got and facorites! You guys rock.**

Duncan leisurely walked up the steps to the girl's cabins, taking advantage of the fact that he had about 30 minutes to kill before lunch was over. He opened the door and glanced around a few times. It was dark, but he could see a rather large sized bra that he figured was Le'Shawna's hanging on someone's bunk before he walked into the cabin. "Courtney? Look...I came to say that I'm sorry about earlier."

_Liar. You liked it, she liked it. End of story._

"It was a total accident..."

_Ya, because you were stroking it to figure out if it was your fork or not._

"I would never actually do that."

_Yes you would!_

"Yes you would!" A small voice croaked in unison with his thoughts.

He smirked to himself before quietly stepping towards the bunk in the corner, where he could hardly make out a small figure curled into a ball on the top bunk. "Jeez Princess, I really am sorry..."

"Go away!"

He felt a pang in his heart.

She was crying?

"Princess?" He whispered, peeking over the wood railing. He felt a knot in his throat as he looked at her carefully. It released when he noticed that her face was just stuffed into her pillow.

He really did care about her.

Maybe it was curiosity, but whatever it was, he liked recieving her attention. It was why he messed with her after all. It got him her attention. Plus, she was absolutely adorable when she got angry. He thought that it might have been the fact that she was a good girl who was uptight and liked to be the leader. Duncan, on the other hand, was raised by police men and women yet he turned out to be a pretty bad seed. He was a bad boy who liked to cut loose and just go with the flow.

"Listen princess, It really was an accident. Besides, you liked it." He said, grinning at her. Her pillow flew into his face and he couldn't help but to laugh, "SHUT UP YOU CRETIN!" she yelled, glaring at him. he climbed up the ladder into her bunk and sat at the edge and propped his head on his hand, watching her quietly. He was smiling evily. Her face got red and she sat up, sitting indian style. Her eyebrows arched dangerously and she crossed her arms, "What do you want, neanderthal?" Her voice was icy, and it only made him cockier.

"I came to say sorry. I thought that had already been established." He said rolling his eyes. Courtney's lips curled inward and she started to scold him, "I do not care if you are sorry because blah blah blah blahblah --"

Duncan wasn't listening. He watched her lips, but he couldn't read them. He loved the way her lips were formed... and the cute pink that they were, or how they moved when she talked. He wanted a taste of them. He could just imagine their soft exterior against his own mouth as he ran his lips over hers, and he wanted to hear his name--

**(I feel like this next scene is sloppily written, so I'm sorry if you get confused)**

"Are you listening?!" She growled, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him towards her so that the tips of their noses were touching. He only met her gaze briefly before his eyes trailed back down to her full lips. Her teeth were clenched. Those pearly, perfect whites against her soft pink lips was totally hot to him, so he opened his mouth to make a snarky comment...but then he realized something. his smile faded and he finally met her eyes again. He just felt warm.

He didn't feel cocky. He didn't feel mischevious and he didn't want to make a snarky comment like he usually did. He wanted this moment to freeze. He wanted time to stop and for everyone else in the world to go away, and leave the two alone forever... their closeness made him remember how much of a softy he could be, and how much he actually _liked _Courtney. Her hard eyes softened as well and eventually, so did her scowl. Her lips were parted just enough so that when he finally decided to press his forhead against hers, he knew that his lips would fit perfectly with hers, like a piece to a puzzle. His hand slowly rested itself on her upper thigh and he cocked his head. Courtney didn't protest, but her eyes were filled with curiosity, and her dark cheeks were stained pink. Duncan didn't break their gaze as his mouth inched closer to hers... closer, and closer, until he could feel the softness of her lips against his own. Her warm breath flushed against his skin...

_Peppermint?_

"Courtney! I'm home!" Brdigette yelled as she swung open the door. Duncan and Courtney snapped out of their daze and their eyes shot open. Next thing he knew, Courtney pushed him down onto the bed, flinging her blanket over him, so before he knew it he was enveloped in cottoney blackness.

"Oh hey Courtney! What happened in lunch?" He heard the blonde surfer girl Bridgette inquire, and then giggle.

"I figured that Duncan had already checked on you but I wanted to make sure that you were okay anyways." He felt the bed shift as Bridgette climbed up the ladder. He wanted to sigh in relief when she stayed on the ladder and didn't sit on his face or something. Then he also thanked the fact that the lights were still off so she probobly couldn't see him. And _THEN _he wanted to groan and stomp his feet and yell at the blonde who ruined a perfectly good moment.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. I just saw a humongous spider, and by then I had already lost my appetite, so I stayed here. sorry if I worried you." He felt her hand on his calf, and she gave it a little squeeze, sending a tingly sensation up his leg and into his lower regions, making him bite back a groan. He was all in all, very horny.

Now she was driving HIM crazy.

"Oh no, it's wondering if you were okay." Bridgette said quietly, "And you know... when you left, Duncan went right after you. I think he likes you."

At this, Courtney's grip became almost painful.

"Nah... he's... I'm, totally not his type. He probobly likes Heather or something."

Duncan's mouth dropped in disgust in he hoped that she was just trying to cover up her feelings... er, his feelings.

Sure, he found Heather mildly attractive, but she wasn't his type. Then again, neither was Courtney. He scrunched his brow and tried not to reach up and rub his temples as he fell into a state of confusion.

"Please. He totally digs you. And we all knw that you like him!" Bridgette whispered. He felt a hand rest on his cock and tried hard not t tense or thrust forward at the sudden contact.

"Uhm... I don't know." Courtney replied. He could just imagine her looking down and blushing, tucking a piece of her beautiful brown hair behind her ears, when the hand that was still on his manhood suddenly flung up and struck him where it counted. At this, he couldn't hold it. He shot forward instantly, causing Bridgette and Courtney to scream. Bridgette, who was unknowingly touching him, retracted her hand back in surprise. He grabbed at himself and seethed, groaning and clenching his teeth. Courtney put a hand to her mouth and tried to stifle a giggle, but Bridgette looked mortified, "Uhm... d-duncan?" She croaked. He leered at the blonde and budged a smirk, "You hit like a man..."

**Another short chapter. Sorry you guys, I've been trying to pop chapters out faster because Taks is coming up, and I won't be able to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To clear up any confusion, Courtney was gripping his leg because she was extremely nervous and slightly flustered due to Bridgette's presence and Duncan almost kissing her. Bridgette had rested her hand right on the spot where his balls were, and slapped them because Courtney was being stupid. XD IF he hadn't of freaked, she probobly would have said something along the lines of, "Oh my goodness courtney you dense doo doo!"**

**And I'm really sorry if Courtney is ooc. I feel like she is. -_-**

**This is sort of Courtney's POV now. Since you've been in Duncan's thoughts for two chapters. **

"You hit me right on the balls, you know that right?" Duncan growled, still rubbing at his sore lower regions. courtney giggled nervously, but her stomach still clenched uneasily. And it wasn't because she was afraid of Bridgette telling everyone. It was because of how close she was to kissing Duncan. In fact, their lips TOUCHED. But once she saw the look on the pretty blonde's face, she became worried.

"Oh, uhm... well Hi Duncan. How're.. you, today?" Bridgette stuttered, looking a little bit shocked and flustered. The rowdy teen boy shrugged and frowned deeply, "All in all alright. Yours?" Courtney could tell that even Duncan was worried. She knew Bridgette wouldn't tell if she told her not to, but she felt... what was it? Dirty?

_UGH you guys didn't even kiss! Well... he did touch your chest... AND your... uhm... private area, but he said it was a mistake, and Duncan wouldn't do that, right?_

Courtney rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Of course he would..."

"What was that princess?" Duncan quired in a snarky tone. Courtney mustered all of the anger that she could and bit off icily, "Nothing." She was completely unaware of how much Duncan liked that. Still. Somehow.

So, he shrugged, and smirked, but he still looked slightly in pain. Bridgette looked around uncomfortably and rubbed the back of her neck, "Ya, well... I'm gonna go." Courtney gasped and reached out, taking Bridgette's wrist before she could jump from the bunk ladder, "Listen, Bridge... please don't tell anyone about this... uhm.." Courtney's eyes flicked from the smug looking Duncan back to Bridgette's understanding yet tense eyes.

Bridgette nodded before Courtney had to struggle to find the words, "Oh, oh ya. Don't worry about it. Really, I won't tell a single person," she zipped her lips and smiled, looking trustworthy enough for Courtney to release her vice like grip on the blonde's wrist. Bridgette hopped from the ladder and padded quickly from the door. With a quick wave, she left.

The couple sat in silence for a few moments before Duncan finally looked over at Courtney, his head tilted and the tip of his nose on hers. Blood rushed quickly to her cheeks as he smirked, his pierced brow raising.

She didn't feel as compelled to kiss him like she did last time.

She had just been so caught in the moment, so sucked up in his eyes... she had never seen his eyes so filled with emotion. Usually anger, or... dare she say it, _desire _coursed through those piercing teal orbs, and for the first time she saw Curiosity. It reminded her vaguely of a child in a zoo for the first time in their life as they gazed around in awe, pointing, their eyes filled with child like curiosity...

Courtney really was going to kiss Duncan

But there he was, back to his usual naughty self, grinning like the goon he was, his eyes mischevious.

"So Princess, how about we pick up from where we left off?" he said, wiggling his eyebrow, his eyes drifting closed. Her stomach did flip flops. She didn't know what to do as he came closer, and closer...

She bit his bottom lip.

Like, really _bit _it. She grinded her teeth almost naturally and Duncan's eyes shot open before he whimpered quietly, "Uhm... ow." He met her eyes and she glared at him, narrowing her gaze and growling, "Out."

Courtney's teeth parted and he pulled back, rubbing his lip. She was looking at new emotions again.

Now he looked dejected. "But--"

"No buts. Out."

Now he looked like a lost puppy. A puppy rejected by a person that it hoped would take him in. She almost felt sorry for him. Her stomach clenched and she bit her bottom lip, but the expressions on the bad boy's face only lasted for a few seconds.

Suddenly he was all tough again, looking all manly and nonchalant, "Okay, whatever. You still want me," he said smirking, hopping from the side of her bed. Courtney rolled her eyes but didn't feel up to yelling after him. She needed some serious Courtney time. Once the door closed, and she heard Duncan's feet stop making thumping noises, she collapsed onto her bed and sighed heavily.

Her heart was still racing. Her breath was jagged and her whole body felt warm... the brunette recalled the events, her fingers twitching when she remembered the sensations of pure pleasure coursing through her body like liquid lightning when he touched her. She had almost fallen into the warmth in lunch, which embarressed the day lights out of her.

_But you enjoyed it!_

She grew frusturated at her inner thoughts and she screamed aloud. Courtney had loads of friends. A good handful of good kids like herself.

But she never had a boyfriend. She had never liked any boys, and if she did, she ignored the feelings until they completely dispersed.

Duncan made it too hard to ignore what was growing inside of her, and he always had ways to rekindle the flame, but he probably didn't realize that that was what he was doing. even if it was a simple pet name like, "Princess," which hasn't siezed to be her favorite and his too apparantly, or him wrapping his arm around her shoulders, it always made her giddy with excitment and delight. At school, most of the boys found her mildly attractive, but far too intimidating to ever make a move on. She knew this, and always felt as though it were a blessing, because she found boys and boyfriends distractions from her studies. She wanted to get into a good business and become the President.

But then there was Duncan.

Ever since the group of teens ended up on that Forsaken Island with the Sadistic Chris Mclean, alls she could do was think about winning, and getting the prize money, and Duncan. He was the only boy to ever make a move on her and not quit due to her mean come backs. Most of the guys dropped the idea of getting her after the second or even first try, but it became one of Duncan's regular activities.

She cursed herself for being stuck in her hormonal faze, and finally those hormones were finding a chance to cut loose. She almost KISSED him for gods sake! She wanted to blame his actions for her feelings.

She wanted to blame Duncun for her new wants and desires. she wanted to blame Chris for putting her on the same island as Duncan.

She wanted to blame anyone but herself, but she knew it was her fault for letting the feelings get too strong, HER fault for never trying to push the feelings away, HER fault for falling in love with the neanderthal.

Her thoughts were shattered when a loud voice on the intercom crackled to life, "Everyone that isn't in the cafeteria please report now."

PLEASE READ THE BOLD WORDS BELOW! XD

**Kinda short? Boring perhaps? Not enough action?  
I really am sorry. -_- Really, I am. Today, my neighborhood got flooded and I was supposed to have a Taks test today. I'm just really stressed out right now.  
I hope that there aren't that many mistakes. I have a weird program on my computer and sentences get deleted when I put them on Fanfiction sometimes. And It  
Doesn't come with spell check. I will try and make a good chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews! It's very much appreciated. R & R rocks! XD**


	4. Chapter 5

**A THOUSAND pardons for my last update! I had TAKS the next morning, and I totally wasn't into the story... I find bad times to update, and I will try!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Seriously, If I didn't get reviews, I would still be on numero 1!  
**

**....**

**I probably said that last time. ;;...**

Courtney screeched into her pillow for what seemed like the millionth time during her stay at Camp Wawanakwa,

Of course, they hadn't won. After Gwen and Leshawna walked in on her and Duncan's little... scene, haywire cut loose. Luckily, the goth girl and large dark skinned girl were caught in traps not too far off from when they were running, but they screamed nonetheless, attracting many of the campers.

Their mouths weren't shut for very long.

Neither Courtney nor Duncan had time to catch up to the bewildered girls, and after a huge commotion, Heather emerged with the golden lollipop, not taking interest in the suggestive affairs proceeding in the forest. (Yet, of course)

Courtney's throat was irritated after all of her screaming, so she rolled over onto her back, and glowered up at the ceiling. "Ugh, I cannot believe that I let that ogre coax me into playing his deficient games!"

Her cheeks flushed when she recalled the past events. Her legs got weak instantaneously and little sparks exploading all throughout her system.

**Courtney's POV. (I'm so sick of writing in third person!! DX)**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't savor every moment of the sensual thrill. It was one of _the_ most amazing things that I had yet to have experienced! And that's a lot coming from me, Courtney Reid, one with many accomplishments in life! It was thrilling, and exciting... I never really cut loose back at home and Duncan was FULL of surprises.

But then there was always the downside of things.

IT WAS ON REALITY TV. Everyone in camp was sure to know by then, and soon enough, so would my parents... oh god my parents!

I felt my stomach clamp and I curled up, suddenly feeling ill. I knew what to do... I shot myself out of bed and dashed out of the cabin, trying to ignore the blatant stares from my fellow campers as I burst through the rather large private trailer, separated far from the camper cabins. Of course, as I was hoping, Chris was sitting smugly in a comfortable looking couch. I tamed the urge to leap onto the soft looking couch and curl up. The beds were definitely not... of the best quality back in the cabins. Chris looked up due to the loud noise and a smile stretched on his face; I wanted to slap it off.

"Well hellooo Courtney! I just looked over the footage of you and Duncan... must say, this will DEFINITELY boost the ratings! Way to--"

"You will NOT be airing that!" I snapped, storming over to Chris and japping an index finger in his face. He didn't stop smiling. Hell, the corner of his mouth pulled up into the smirk that we had all come to hate so much.

My anger was boiling over edge.

"No can do, sweetheart. This will Skyrocket the ratings." He said, propping his head on his hand. I could feel the veins popping up on my temple and my face get redder as I seethed, "Listen up, Buster," my face was in his, "I'll let you know, that I have my lawyer on speed dial, and they're some of the best around," to add to the effect I pulled ou my phone, flipping it open while never breaking eye contact with the sadistic bastard. His smirk wavered for a moment, and I felt my chest puff with pride, feeling like I had won the battle. But then, just as soon as it was gone, he was smirking more cockily then ever before as he pulled his phone out, retorting in an oh so smooth voice, "And I've got , and one more thing, you don't have any connection." My mouth dropped.

I couldn't believe it! He had gotten me back so fast! His finger came up under my chin, and he shut my mouth, "Never mess with Chris." he giggled evilly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important airing to be attending to." I straightened up from him and crossed my arms indigintly. I wasn't out of it yet.

Oh yes, not until Chris and I had come to an agreement.

"Okay then.. well, we'll just see how your precious ratings are doing after I tell everyone in the camp that the money is a lie, and to act as defiantly as they can."

Chris' face dropped. My pride swelled again and a smile graced my tan features. "Well then, ta ta... I'll be taking my leave--"

"H-Hold up Courtney, you wouldn't do that." Chris said rubbing that back of his head, smiling anxiously at me. I popped a thin eyebrow and shrugged, "I wouldn't as long as you cutthe footage."

I could tell that he was seriously considering it. A good 10 minutes of pure Lascivious footage gone, or a bunch of rowdy, angry teenagers. I sneered smugly upon seeing his eyebrows knit and his expression hard and DEFEATED.

"Okay Fine!" He said whinily, like a child. "You so totally owe me Courtney! I'm not kidding--"

"Sure, whatever." I said airily, practically skipping from the trailer towards the cabins. I felt on top of the world! Strong, right, and oh so amazing!

Then it all collapsed in a gigantic heap all around me. "So you and Duncan, huh?" I heard a familier voice snicker beside me. I spun around my heel to be greeted by the bitch of Wawanakwa.

"Uhm, Heather." I greeted, little alarms going off in my head telling me that things weren't going to be going well. Heather placed a hand on her thin waist and cocked her head, "My my, I never would have thought! The bad boy and the good girl. I;m impressed!" She sounded genuine. I had expected her to be all barbs and sarcasm.

I shrugged but could feel the nervousness twisting around in my stomach, "Uhm... ya... it wasn't really anything."

HEather gaped at me, "Oh Please! From what I heard, you were giving him a handjob!" She was smiling APPROVINGLY at me. I figured that she did stuff like that all the time... Heather wasn't really bad, honestly, but she knew how to tap dance on your nerves.

"No! No no no no no no no! It wa-wasn't... ugh! That stupid Neanderthal!" I stomped away, trying not to explode into a billion pieces.

**Duncan Doughnuts POV**

Of course, I was greeted by thumbs ups, and "way to go man!" and a slap on the back. "Very nice dude. Though I must say, losing totally wasn't on my list of things to do," the blonde Geoff said, tipping his hat to me. I smirked at the the men that gathered around me, feeling instant gratification, "What can I say? She couldn't keep her hands off'a me."

Dj laughed and shook his head, "Apparently! Dang dude, how long did it take to get her to... you know."

I raised my eyebrows and couldn't help but to grin.

"Just a a little pinch here, a little squeeze there... she knew that she wanted me."

Truth be told? I was enjoying myself more then I should have.

It was almost like I was nervous to touch her...

Almost like I loved her.

_Because you do._

God dammit, no... I don't... Sure, I like her but...

_Don't deny it... _

I grumbled under my breath, not being heard by the wooping boys around me. Okay, so maybe I did love her. But I wasn't _supposed _to. Princess was like my toy.

I had many previous toys before her, girls I'd mess with, but I'd usually get bored of them... they would fall for my charm or my games just like that.

Where was the fun in an easy catch?

Courtney... oh Courtney, how you mess with my mind... She was like my other half. Me, being a rowdy, sexy bad boy, and her.

She was Courtney, the opposite of me. I knew how to bring out the bad in her, and she knew how to bring out my soft inside, as much as I hated admitting to having one.

I completed her.

She completed me.

We completed _each other._

_**I swear that something interesting will be happening, I have it ALL planned out! =D**  
_

**Soft Duncan or just ooc? ;;; I really like how this chapter came out, and you kind of get to see more inside Court and Doughnuts thoughts. I like it. =D**

**Hope you do to.**

**SOrry the chapters are so short.**


	5. FIXED Chapter 4

**Hey guys, listen up. This is the real chaoter 4. I just read over it and noticed that two whole paragraphs got moved from their spot. This is the normal version, fixed. Sorry that you're getting notice from a chapter that you already read.**

Please read the author's note."Hellloooo Campers!" The sadistic Chris beamed at the antsy teenages that all sat at the cafeteria tables, giving him glares. Courtney tried to put Duncan in the back of her mind as she put her attention on Chris. Well, most of it. She was mortified to find that her panties were ever so slightly damp. JUST a bit. She hadn't realized that Duncan's actions had aroused her _THAT_ much.

And to add to her misery, he sat beside her in the cafeteria, "Hey, long time no see Princess." He said ironically, smirking at the distressed brunette. Courtney groaned and covered her face in her hands.

"For todays challenge, you guys will be going on a little treasure hunt of sorts." Chris said crossing his arms and smiling evilly.

"I like to call it Candy Land. You know, like the game." The host added. The blonde Lindsay gasped in excitment and said dreamily, "Ohmigod I love Candy Land!"

"I played that game all the time when I was 6," the goth girl, Gwen, commented with a smile. a few of the other teens smiled as they remembered the game.

Chris raised his hands, automatically silencing the kids, and he grinned at the response, "Anyways, all over the island, there are lollipops like this one in hidden places." Chris held up a lollipop. Owen perked up, "Oooh is that Cherry?"

Chris frowned deeply at the interuption and said in an edgy voice, "Don't interupt! And no, it's cardboard," Owen sighed, "ANYWAYS. Ahem... all of the suckers have clues on them. The clues will help you find the Golden Lollipop! Whichever team brings the golden lollipop to the dock of shame first, Wins."

"Way too easy!" A grinning Bridgette whispered into a determined Courtney's ear. Courtney nodded in agreement. Duncan, on the other hand, was reminded of the Song Lollipop by Lil Wayne, Though, he preferred the cover by Framing Hanley. "_She licked me like a lollipop_..." He mumbled the tune to himself. Courtney shot her eyes at him and snapped, "What was that?" Duncan grinned, his pearly whites glinting,

"Just singin about you princess." He liked the idea, when suddenly he remembered the plan that he had thought up that day. He tried not to smirk mishceviously while Courtney was still looking at him as he decided that this challenge would be the perfect time to seduce her...

He wasn't too happy about the rejection. In fact, it hurt. A lot. He go a pang in his heart when he remembered (Though her biting him just made him even HORNIER, if that were possible). As much as he hated to admit it (Not really) he liked the uptight soon to be president. He wanted to kiss her so badly... he wanted to pull her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

And he knew she wanted him back, and how to bring out those feelings.

Courtney frowned but dismissed his response with a wave of her hand.

"Hold up! There's a catch." Chris' words made the 'campers' high spirits plummet.

"There are several traps set around the golden lollipop, AND the regular lollis. So chef and I suggest that you go in groups." He giggled almost maniacally and the teens groaned and rolled their eyes. Bridgette nudged Courtney and the two nodded, making a silent agreement to be eachothers partners. Duncan saw the interaction and scoffed.

Princess was _his _for the challenge. He would be making sure of it.

"Alright, 1...2...3... GO!" Chris called out. As all the campers hurriedly got up, Duncan made sure to thank Geoff later when he distracted Bridgette as the delinquent grabbed Courtney's arm and quickly dragged her outside, ignoring her protests.

"Ugh, Duncan you vulgar ogre, let me go!" She squeeled as he pulled her into the forest. She yanked and pulled against his grip so much that he finally just gave up.

On dragging her that is.

He stopped and turned to look at her, "Jeez Princess, you're strong. Not that I didn't already know that of course..." he said as he picked her up, bridal style, before dashing further into the forest.

"DUNCAN NO! I was gonna be partners with Bridgette not YOU!" She said in between pushing at his chest and flailing. He only smirked in response.

"DUNCAN!!! PUT ME DOWN!" Duncan stopped abruptly, causing Courtney to gasp and grab ahold of his shirt to stop herself from flying forwards.

"You want down? Okay then." Duncan said smugly before simply dropping the brunette onto the ground. She yelped when she landed on her butt and shot a nasty glare at Duncan, "Ow!" She squeeked.

Duncan found this absolutely adorable.

"You wanted down, princess," He said grinning in a lopsided way while shrugging, kind of like a child.

And Courtney found _This _absoluely adorable.

"Last I checked, Princesses were treated with respect by commoners." She snubbed, crossing her arms. Duncan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless as he replied sarcastically,

"Oh, my mistake. Do forgive me, Princess Courtney," and he held out his hand. She surveyed his offering carefully, but placed her hand in his, smiling at him when her onyx eyes met his playful teal ones. He returned the smile and pulled her too her feet, but didn't let go of her hand. Courtney raised an eyebrow as Duncan got on one knee, never breaking their eye contact. Her heart thumped a bit harder and she couldn't stifle the giggle that whisked past her pink lips as he said in a stern voice, though he was still smiling,

"Dear Princess, will you please accept my apology for dropping you?" And with that, he pressed his lips on the top of her hand. Her skin tingled and she felt blush creep up into her face again when he looked up, meeting her eyes, a smirk gracing his pale features. She smiled sheepishely at him and her eyes trailed to the side as she tucked some of her bronze hair behind her ear with her free hand,

"I accept..."

Duncan cocked a brow, surprised to see Courtney like that. And then, his chest puffed in pride when he realized that he did that! HE, got Courtney, to blush!

**(Warning. I was tired while I wrote the fallowing scene. I apologize if it doesn't make any sense. XD)**

But just as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and her expression was hard again, "Okay Duncan. No more messing around," she retracted her hand quickly, turning away and crossing her arms tightly over her chest. He sighed, but wasn't backing down. he liked a challenge. And Courtney was one of the toughest challenges that he had faced in a while..

"We need to find one of those darn lolli--" Duncan came up behind the unsuspecting C.I.T and wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

He could already sense her tension floating in the dense air, and he wanted to bask in gingerly reached up to take Duncan's hand when he nuzzled into her neck, breathing on the tender flesh.

Courtney tensed. The skin on her neck tickled and a warm sensation pooled into her abdomen.

"Stop trying to push away..." he murmered against her skin before slightly parting his lips. The brunette shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip as blood rushed into her face. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't let the whimper of her own satisfaction push passed her lips.

"Duncan please... We don't have time for this." She whispered, trying to hide her obvious arousal. He ignored her and went in for the kill.

He nipped at her skin, and slipped on of his hands up her shirt, prodding her abdomen with his middle finger. Courtney took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes shooting open.

She was frozen, yet so warm.

she was Confused, yet it all felt SO right.

She had never felt the amazing sensations that were spreading all over her body, or the warm tingly adrenaline that was pumping through her system. It was a different kind of adrenaline.

Desire...

Duncun chuckled deeply from the back of his throat, planting kisses along her jawline as his hand carressed her skin. She was warm under his trekking fingers, and not to mention tense.

_Well I'll just have to help her loosen up, won't I? _Duncan's free hand quickly slid up her shirt to gently squeeze her plump, round right breast. His hand snaked under the bra to get a good feel of her bare chest.

_"_D-Duncan..." She pled airily. The uptight girl couldn't hold back the whimper that emanated from her parted lips when the bad boy began to slowly massage her breast, her perky nipple being rolled between his fingers. She sighed in content and relaxed in his embrace, her head lolling back, exposing more of her neck, free for Duncan to toy with as he pleased... She forgot about Chris the sadistic incarnate of Hell himself. She forgot about the stupid Challenge. She forgot about the forsaken island that was Wawanaka... she forgot about the silly reality Tv show Total Drama Island, and their prying cam---...

Courtney's eyes shot open and she was thrown out of the magnificence that was Duncan's expertise as she shrieked, "CAMERAS!!!"

The flustered, and seriously aroused brunette pulled forward, forgetting the Duncan's hand was still tucked cosily in her bra. In a quick stumble, a blur of movement and another shriek, Courtney found herself being pinned to the soft grassy ground by Duncan, who's legs were straddling her thin waist, and who's hand was still up her shirt.

Courtney's shirt had rode up well past her flat tummy, her head hurt, and her arms were tangled above her head. She groaned and flailed her feet, "Dammit Duncan this is all your fau--"

He easily silenced her with a quick squeeze of her breast. He smirked down at her stunned, cherry like face.

"You make this way too easy sometimes."

He saw the anger that he loved oh so much cross the tan girl's face, sending a flare of desire through his own chest.

"Now, listen Princess, I think that I've been satisfying your needs for a bit too long, not that I haven't been enjoying it," her face reddened some more, "but I have my own needs to be attended to." His teal eyes flicked down towards his lower half and back to confused eyes.

"B-b-b-b-but didn't you just hear me?! The cameras!! People could be watching us right now!! I don't want to be getting intimate with a pig for the whole world to see!" Courtney stuttered, trying to wriggle away from underneath Duncan, but the more she moved, the harder he squeezed. (Without hurting her of course)

"So?" He replied flatly, moving his face closer to hers. She met his eyes, holding his gaze and searching for the Duncan that she wanted to kiss back in the cabin. She wanted to kiss this Duncan as well, but it was a different kind of kiss. She wanted to drive her lips with his in a wet hot battle of tongues. Earlier she wanted to gently press her own lips with his in an innocent lock of lips. She didn't know which one sounded better.

"So Darling, my dick could use some relieving." She decided to end the fight between herself, and give in. She also decided that she would be killing a certain Chris if he didn't agree to remove any of the footage. To Duncan's surprise, Courtney only bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly. Her hands untanmgled themselves from above her head and quickly started to fumble with the zipper of his jeans. He smirked in approval but when she finally got his button undone, she looked into his eyes pleadingly, "Uhm... what do I do?"

He raised a brow and said, "Hang on a second." he used one of his hands to pull his pants down, "Okay, I think that you can remove my boxers on your own." courtney hesitated, but finally took a hold on his waist band, and yanked downward without breaking his gaze. When she finally did her onyx eyes widened at the size of Duncan's length. She had never seen a real PENIS before.

"Oh my god! You're huge!" She whispered in shock. He chuckled and nodded, "You've been driving me crazy all day, you know that right? Okay well next, you're gonna have to touch it."

courtney was nervous as hell, but she obliged. The tips of her fingers grazed the super sensitive skin, and Duncan's eyes drifted shut as he sighed. Courtney's timid hand paused.

"Now what?"

Duncan popped open an eye, his brow arching dangerously, "Uh, just, grab it... knead it around," He replied edgily. He was in serious need of a good lay.

Courtney nodded and her hand gripped his length. She wasn't only doing what Duncan had told her to do, but she was struly curious about the exterior and how it would feel.

_Soft, yet hard... _

Duncan growled huskily and he grinned as her hand felt all around his tip and pinched in random places. He bucked anxiously into her hand.

"OH MY GOD!" A familier voice screamed. The couple's eyes shot open and courtney pulled her hand back, gasping.

The goth girl Gwen, and large mocha skinned girl Leshawna stood a few yards from the intimate couple, both gaping at Duncan and Courtney.

"Oh shit," the two mumbled in unison as Gwen and Leshawna ran off in two different directions.

**Cliffy? I'm sorry for the mistakes, I don't feel like writing...**

Return to Top


	6. Author's Note Important!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Hey guys, there isn't gonna be anothere update for atleast a week. A lot is going on. And the chapter 4 mess? I hadn't realized that I could change the damn document! So If you get a lot of random updates, I am SO sorry. Just ginore it. When it says Chapter 6, then it's something new. **

**Sorry for confusion!**


End file.
